


Fiffi é gelosa di Kyouko!

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga), georgian mythology, mglebis mits'a
Genre: F/F, Request from my best friend, if you know my blog you will get the stuff with fiffi and och'op'int're, rinkai houseboat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Tempo fa Arianna mi aveva detto di scrivere una storia dove Fiffi era gelosa del marito di Nelly. Ma a quel tempo io non la shippavo con nessuno, ora la sto shippando con Kyouko.





	Fiffi é gelosa di Kyouko!

Fiffi era nella camera dove dorme insieme a Nelly e Och’op’int’re, giocando sul trenino. Arriva Och’op’int’re, il cane alato e volante delle sorelle Virsaladze. Fiffi comincia ad abbracciare Och’op’int’re, e lo stritola.  
Och’op’int’re: Non così forte, ragazzina!  
Fiffi: Scusa.  
Och’op’int’re: Vero.  
Fiffi: Capito.  
Och’op’int’re fa le fusa sopra di Fiffi. Ad un tratto, Nelly e Kyouko entrano nella stanza.  
Kyouko: Ciao, piccola!  
Nelly: Non ti darebbe fastidio avere Kyouko insieme, no?  
Fiffi: … non credo… sideglare a kyouko  
Och’op’int’re: Credo che eventualmente Fiffi si abituerà ad avere te intorno, signorina Suehara.  
Kyouko: Wow! Il tuo cane parla!  
Fiffi: Io e Nelly lo abbiamo trovato un paio di mesi fa durante una visita all’Uk’ana Samq’aro. Si tratta di un altro piano di esistenza che appare un sacco nella mitologia georgiana.  
Kyouko: Ah. Ma per favore, chiamami Kyouko.  
Och’op’int’re: Vero. Oggi è la prima volta che sento Nelly portare una nuova fidanzata qui a casa.  
Fiffi: Si, di solito siamo solo noi due.  
Kyouko e Nelly si siedono sul letto di Nelly e cominciano a baciarsi.  
Fiffi: Eww.  
Fiffi comincia a piangere, e quella notte non riesce a dormire.  
Fiffi: Oh, oh povera me!  
Fiffi guarda giù e vede che Och’op’int’re sta dormendo. Decide di svegliarlo siccome in fondo Och’op’int’re è un cane magico e non ha bisogno di dormire.  
Och’op’int’re: Oh mio khachapuri che è successo!  
Fiffi: Non riesco a dormire, credo che quella pazza di Kyouko mi abbia rubato la sorella!  
Och’op’int’re: Non te l’ha rubata, sei solo gelosa.  
Och’op’int’re si rimette a dormire.  
Fiffi: Forse è vero, sono gelosa…  
Il giorno dopo, Alexandra, Megan, Myeong-Hwa, Huiyu, Nelly, e Och’op’int’re stanno pranzando nella sala da pranzo della loro house boat.  
Myeong-Hwa: Ey, ma dov’è finita Fiffi?  
Huiyu: La ho sentita mugugnare, credo che non riusciva a dormire.  
Nelly: Si, sono convinta che stia ancora dormendo.  
Megan: Vero, sembra che stanotte non sia riuscita a dormire.  
Alexandra: Beh è così spesso, se guarda troppi pixel non riesce a dormire.  
Nelly: No, penso che sia solo gelosa.  
Huiyu: Gelosa?  
Nelly: Si, Fiffi è gelosa di Kyouko.  
Alexandra: Beh penso che piano piano si sistemerà.


End file.
